Pain of the Forbidden
by Katrynne
Summary: Vampires THAT DON'T SPARKLE D plus Yu Yu Hakusho gang this? Teatarishidai Ni Hakusho Prequel! LINK FOR REAL STORY AT END OF PREQUEL.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE TO READERS! In this story I use a different language for the 'ancient language' that the vampires use in the various spells and terms that appear. I'll use _**italic bold**_ for those. This language is Catalan! You can either a) deal with not understanding the names of the spells and other stuff, or b) use google magic to translate! Thanks for reading!

-Yuki

"Oh, you've only been here a few days and you're already ahead Kira-kun!" One of the girls from the class swooned.

"Yeah! Can you help me with my math? I don't understand it, Kira-kun." Another questioned.

"Uhm… Sure. Why don't we meet in the library after school?" The new bay answered, smiling at the girls politely. "I'll do my best to help."

"EEEE!" The girls squealed in excitement, "Oh, Shuichi-kun! You should come too!" The redhead looked up from his book at the boy who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the heard of girls.

"Eh-heh, the help would be useful, Minamino-san. Would you mind coming out and helping?" He asked. Shuichi just nodded his head and went back to my book.

_This will be fun._ Kira thought sarcastically.

"...rama.! Kurama! KURAMA!" Suddenly the door beside the group literally flew off its hinges, and Kira grabbed two girls that were in its path and calmly stepped back. He looked over at the door for the source of the interruption. There stood a boy, with orange, spongy hair and small black eyes.

_He looks like an ape..._ Kira thought, sweat dropping slightly. The girls screamed in shock of seeing this THING break down the door, and they ran out of the room, apparently carrying Shuichi with them.

"Hey! You!" The ape said to Kira, pointing. Kira raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's rude to point, but I'll forgive you, because I don't think you were a very well trained ape." He said coolly. The remaining girls did that squealing thing. "And based off appearances, you are quite clearly stupid and wouldn't understand manners anyways." Kira stood up to leave, clearly not having any patience for the interruption.

_How annoying._ He thought.

"Hey! Pretty Boy! I'm not done with you!" The sponge haired boy shouted. Kira flinched at the loud noise.

"You aren't worth the time; or the air, for that matter." Kira replied, sending the orange head a cold glare. He shuddered a bit.

"Why you! Say that to my face!" He shouted.

"Stupid, annoying, and deaf... I just said it to your face, idiot." Kira replied, getting annoyed. Cue fan-girls. Kira sighed, and went to leave.

The stupid human tried to grab Kira's arm, but he swiftly, caught his hand, and flipped the sponge-head over his shoulder onto the floor. "Don't waste my time. You are more than a few centuries away from my level." The orange-head appeared shocked by Kira's actions, and a pulse went through Kira's body. _Damn it! Why now?_ Kira thought while hissing under his breath, taking a step back. His hand shot up and held his forehead as if he was in pain.

"Ha! Afraid, are we? It's good you know your pla-" The spongy haired boy tried to say, but Kira cut him off.

"Meet me in the open lot by the woods on the South side of town, after five. We can then see who fears who." he said, regaining some control.

_God, I'm thirsty..._ Kira thought to himself as he left the room. The orange-haired boy Kira decided to deem an ape followed him, going on about how he was going to kick Kira's ass and stupid ideals such as that.

"Why are you still here?" Kira growled under his breath, with a glare playing across his cold, black eyes. Shuichi ran up to them.

"There you are Kurama!" The ape shouted.

"Kuwabara! I told you! My name is Shuichi! And what are you doing here?" Shuichi hissed at him.

"Minamino-san, is this your pet ape? You should train it better. Make it leave me alone." Kira said, walking away not waiting for an answer.

"Kuwabara! You need to leave, now. What if somebody senses you or gets curious?" Shuichi scolded.

"Humph. It's not my fault Yusuke went to find Shorty." Kuwabara muttered, pouting slightly. Shuichi sighed in annoyance and Kira turned around.

"One more thing, Minamino-san." Shuichi looked over at Kira. "Why does this ape call you 'Kurama'? It seems like a slightly... unusual... nickname, especially because 'Shuichi' is shorter than 'Kurama'."

"I'm not an ape!" Kuwabara yelled in protest. Shuichi got slightly stiff. Kira seemingly noticed and got a bad feeling about his open curiosity. Kira noticed a book in Shuichi's hand, and then smiled slightly.

"Oh! I understand!" Kira said, smiling politely, "'Kurama' must be the name of one of the characters in one of those books you're always reading!" Shuichi sighed in relief and then smiled at his classmate.

"That's right. Very observant of you." He said, seemingly pleased.

_Aww, that's no fun._ Kira thought.

"You should lend me the book sometime; it might be interesting to get to know this 'Kurama' you've been nicknamed after." Kira turned and left.

_Have fun finding a book with a character with such an unusual name._ Kira thought as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are Pretty Boy!" Kira heard somebody yell from over in the front of the library. he sighed in annoyance, as the girls whispered curiously.

_This guy really is stubborn as an ape, isn't he?_ Kira thought to himself. Shuichi, along with a boy with spiked black hair that stood about two inches shorter than Kira's 5 foot frame, and a taller, maybe 5'8 tall boy with black hair that was gelled back walked in. The slicked back hair boy was wearing the same uniform as Kuwabara but green instead of blue.

Kira stood up and stepped in front of the table, and then looked up at the boys.

"I thought you didn't fight girls, Kuwabara." the one with slicked back hair said.

_For some reason I can't help but think 'Monkey', for the tall one, and 'Chimp' for the small one._ Kira thought, looking them dead in the eyes.

"First, we are in a library, if your pathetically small brain can't comprehend the fact that, that means silence, I feel sorry for you. And second, I have lost all hope that apes will tell time within the current century." Kira smirked at the tall ape-boy that tried to glare at him, but the simple cold look on Kira's face made it look like a pouting infant. "It's a pleasure to see you, Minamino-san. You must have been very busy to miss helping these young ladies. But I understand. Training monkeys would seem to be a very difficult pass time, especially when you're dealing with a cocky chimp, an idiotic monkey, and an even stupider ape." The girls squealed at Kira, and he sighed in annoyance. Kira put on a believable smile and then turned to the girls behind him.

"Do you all understand the work now?" He asked, politely.

"Yes!" They exclaimed. "You are **so** much better at explaining it than those teachers! It's actually not that hard!"

"I'm happy to have been of service to such beautiful ladies. Unfortunately, it appears Minamino-san's pets need to be entertained." They swooned. "It was a pleasure to be able to aid you." Kira bowed, and turned to leave the library. Before he got to the door he was interrupted by what he had feared most.

"Ah! Ow..." One girl whimpered.

"Oh! A paper cut! I'll get some band-aids!" Another girl said to her friend. Kira tensed as the scent of blood swept over him. He quickly closed my eyes. Even with the contacts he wore, when his pupils dilated it was still obvious and quite visible. He swiftly made his exit.

Once he was outside the school he released a tense sigh.

"That was to close... if I had been any nearer..." he muttered to himself.

"Hm?" the chimp asked.

"It's none of your concern." Kira said, coldly. He opened his eyes and glared ahead, his pupils still slightly dilated. "Let's get this pointless waste of time over with."

"So this was the boy that had effortlessly stopped the idiot in his tracks and flipped him? He doesn't seem like much…" Hiei muttered to himself. He couldn't sense anything unusual from him, but based off the performance with the paper cut, he knew he should be on guard. After all, this boy gave off a bad feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why did he have to bring friends?_ Kira wondered, as the wind blew through his uniform in the open field.

"Ape. Why did you bring friends? It is quite obvious who is stronger, so I don't mind handing you a handy-cap… but based off what the monkey said earlier, even apes have some form of 'dignity code'" Kira said with a cold expression playing across his face, "I believed this was a simple fight that would show you not to annoy me."

"Ha-ha! We came to carry him home after he passes out." Monkey said.

"Idiot." Chimp smirked at Monkey.

"What did you say Shorty!" Monkey glared down at Chimp.

"He called you a monkey and you didn't even notice. Idiot." He replied coolly

"Maybe Chimp deserves a higher title than 'Chimp'; he seems to actually be capable of intelligence." Kira stated, off handily. That earned him a glare from the short boy, which Kira ignored.

They arrived at the field and the others stood off to the side.

"I hope you're all good sprinters." Kira said, his eyes closed, "Because as soon as I so much as see blood, you all become game. Except Chimp. I don't feel like dying anytime soon..."

"Tch. He knows his place." the small boy said coyly.

"But if you interfere, I might accidentally kill you, Chimp." Kira finished, ignoring the interruption. The three humans stared in shock, and the demon glared. Kira turned to Kuwabara, "Hurry up ape, I need to feed, and the night is beginning to cloak us in her gentle embrace."

"Why you! Stop talking so weirdly! And I'm not an ape!" he yelled as he charged at Kira. At first Kira just gracefully dodged his attacks, but then grabbed his wrist as another punch flew past his head and twisted it sharply sideways.

There was a sickening, satisfying** SNAP **as the bone broke, and Kuwabara was tossed sideways.

"It isn't human," Chimp said, no emotion what-so-ever showing, "But it isn't a demon either."

"I'm better than any human, despite this annoying hunger of mine. And I would stoop so low as to compare myself to a _**dimoni**_." Kira said, and after a pause he continued, "Although, I would probably be an 'S Class', were you to rate me by your sad standards. You cannot beat me."

Kuwabara stood up and Kira side stepped his pathetic attempt at a tackle.

"You might want to use a weapon, or maybe, maybe I once again overestimate the one stupid enough to challenge me, and you are too stupid to use one." Kira said, looking down on Kuwabara. This pissed him off. Suddenly Kuwabara summoned a blade made entirely of his Ki, and charged at Kira again.

"RAHHHH!" he yelled, but he was kicked back by Kira once again. This time he hit a tree, and the skin on the back of his head split slightly, allowing the blood to flow. Kira's eyes dilated, but he didn't seem to care this time around.

"I don't usually eat junk food, so I'll warn you. I have approximately eight seconds before I have no control left." Kira stated, as he struggled to control the raging hunger his body felt._ I need to drink… I knew I waited too long, especially going into a fight like this… If the boys saw me now, God I don't even want to know what they'd say._ Kira thought as he glared at the boys, who took a cautious step back.

"So that's it. You're a vampire, that's why I'm 'safe' demon blood is a fatal poison to your kind." Chimp said with a smirk.

"Hiei! Seriously, a vampire?! You kidding me?! They're not real!" Monkey yelled.

"Yusuke, before resent events, there was no such thing as demons either, correct?" Shuichi asked. Kira laughed.

"Seriously! How ignorant can you morons be?" they looked over in shock, except Hiei, who just looked over, "I have all your names now! I could so easily kill you it isn't even entertaining!" Kira laughed. Yusuke looked confused.

"The basic vampire magic requires only a name, and then they can manipulate the owner of the name. I don't even know about more advanced magic." Shuichi stated.

"Hmmm, someday I'll find out how you knew that." Kira said, licking his lips, "Eight seconds... Up."

Kira disappeared, charging at speeds that even Hiei couldn't follow.

But something interfered.

Kira's eyes widened in shock as a familiar scent flooded his nose.

"_**Sang demoníaca**_." Kira jumped back, struggled as he spat the crimson liquid. He began coughing; blood coming out of his mouth.

"What?" Kira managed, through coughs. Yusuke looked for wounds, and was taken back when he found none. "You smell human!" Kira gasped in pain as Shuichi inspected the wound on his hand.

"Sister Akira!!" a young voice squealed from the bushes, which began to shake as a small girl struggled to get through. She broke through, running up and clinging to Kira's arm.

_Why is she here?_ Kira thought as his eyes widened in shock. He tried to push the small human girl off his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sister Akira! Are you oka-" she called out desperately.

"Why are you here?" Kira growled hoarsely, "Get away from me!"

"No! You can take my blood! You can't die!" the small girl wailed. Kira shoved the girl off her arm, and took a shaky step back.

_What a stupid child._ She thought

"If I do that, you will surely die. Something as small and insignificant as you would be sucked clean, and it still wouldn't make a difference!" Kira laughed coldly, "You have a family, go back to them! Leave!"

"No! I won't leave you alone!" the young girl wailed back.

Kira chuckled darkly.

"Toys should do as they're told." she said as she thought, _Please don't cry._

She continued, "You aren't entertaining anymore, merely annoying. Leave. Before I find you worth devouring."

The small girl let go of Kira's arm and took a shocked step back. Tears began to fall down her face.

_Oh God, why does she even have to be involved in all this?_

"What, did you think I could possible care about something as insignificant as you?" Kira continued, hiding the guilt in her eyes.

"S-sister Akira..."

"Shut up! Idiot! Don't you see you are useless to me! Leave! Before I erase your very existence!" Kira yelled, cruelly. "I won't even leave something for your pathetic parents to bury!"

The girl turned and ran.

"_**Records estan destinats a ser oblidats, et dic el poder dels meus avantpassats. Esborrar la memòria!**_" Kira yelled out.

The girl stopped and looked around.

"W-Why am I crying? Who are you?" she asked turning around, "Oh my gosh! Mommy! Mommy! Quick! Some people are picking on some guy!"

"What are you talking about!?" Yusuke questioned, shocked.

"I erased her memories." Kira said, simply.

A woman, around 25 ran in and picked up the small girl. "Oh my! Shoo! I'm calling the cops! Leave now!" she yelled at the group around Kira, "shame on you for picking on this poor boy!"

"Wait, lady, you got the wrong idea!" Yusuke tried to defend.

"Kuwabara needs help Yusuke, and besides. Imagine what this looks like. The smartest thing we can do is leave." Shuichi said, propping Kuwabara on his shoulder taking small steps forward.

They all left.

"Go back to the camp, Yaru-chan." the woman said, as she came over to help Kira. The small girl ran off.

"S-Sorry." Kira muttered as she looked into the woman's eyes. The lady froze, and Kira allowed her sharp fangs to sink into the woman's arm as she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Yusuke was still angry for leaving the vampire behind with that woman alone. Not even two hours after the gang left the scene the woman showed up on the news, on life support.

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted, running into the cluttered apartment, "Yusuke! You have your first real mission! It's really important!"

"You're kidding me! I just got back from Genkai hell yesterday! And you owe me tickets! I do this stupid little tournament and I don't even get my reward!" Yusuke complained at her.

"Just come on!" she shouted, she looked extremely panicked, "Hurry up! This way!" Yusuke sighed as he ran after her.

******************

"Yusuke, it took you long enough!" Kuwabara yelled as Yusuke, followed by Botan, entered the office.

"Well sorry Botan had to stop and deliver messages first!" Yusuke frowned at the bubble gum blue haired girl who rushed off do to more of her jobs.

"Anyways, Yusuke now that you've joined us." Koenma said, clearing his throat, "I will explain what I brought you all here for."

From his spot on the windowsill Hiei glared at Koenma, "It has to do with that vampire girl, doesn't it?" he stated, more than asked. Koenma nodded solemnly.

"The woman that she targeted wound up at my doorstep today." Koenma said with a sigh.

"I'd assume you would have known about the vampires, Koenma." Kurama said, giving Koenma a politely knowing smile.

"Yes the spirit world is aware of the situation with the vampires." Koenma said with a sigh.

"Then why don't you do anything about them!?" Yusuke yelled out, appalled.

"Tch. Do you really think the spirit world _could_ do anything about it?" Hiei smirked, "The vampires are too powerful for them. I fought a vampire a while back, I wound up winning, but it wasn't easy." Hiei growled, remembering the fight, "That wasn't even the powerful breed of vampire; it was just a human that had been changed by a low class vampire."

"If Hiei had a hard time…" Yusuke said, letting the thought hang.

"On top of that though," Kurama pointed out after a pause, "To try to stop the vampires from drinking blood, that would be like trying to get humans to stop eating."

"It's different." Yusuke tried to reason.

"So it's okay to kill animals and over harvest plants that grow under incorrect conditions? Is that really that different?" it was Kurama's turn to let a comment hang in the open.

Yusuke just grunted, not really being able to counter his friend's logic.

"Anyways…" Koenma said after once again clearing his throat, "The spirit world has turned a blind eye to the vampires' practices for many centuries. But they also haven't killed a human in a long time…"

"So now because they broke some unofficial contract you want us to deal with them." Hiei said, clearly annoyed by having cleanup duty.

"Kind of…" Koenma said, smiling, "It's your job as spirit detectives!"

"I didn't sign up for this." Hiei growled, but he followed the other boys out of the room anyways.

******************

"Ah." Akira gasped as she held her hand over her chest in pain. She had been trying to hide from the police, of course, not the human police, but the vampire ones.

Drinking from a demon was strictly forbidden, the only thing worse than that was killing a human.

Akira had done both within a two hour timeline.

_I… I need more blood. I'll bleed to death at this rate…_ Akira thought as she paused on a rooftop.

Akira's hair had grown out to a ridiculously long length, and was starting to interfere, but she didn't have time to do anything about it, _this change that's happening… it's almost as if it's trying to ruin me…_

"Look at our precious Chibi Aki!" a onyx haired boy looked down at his friend with worried violet eyes.  
"Y-Yuki!" Akira blinked.

"This is depressing, for a pureblood to be caught in this state." An exact copy with reversed colours to Yuki sighed.

"Kirane!" Akira jumped up, and hugged her two childhood friends.

"They're out to get cha, you know?!" Yuki said, knocking on her head gently. "What did you do, anyways?"

"They wouldn't tell us." Kirane sighed. Akira blinked at them.

"I've killed three humans now…" she sighed, "Because some stupid _**dimoni**_got in between me and my _**presa**_. I didn't mean to drink his blood! And he smelt human!" The two vampire boys stepped back from her.

"So that's why you didn't explain." Yuki muttered.

"If the process of changing into a _**de raça mixta**_ doesn't kill you, then the _**guàrdia reial**_ will." Kirane sighed.

"HEY, YOU!" The three vampires looked over to the small group of fighters coolly.

"So you are the one that is taking our Chibi Aki away?" Yuki and Kirane asked in unison.

"I'm not your Chibi anything!" Akira objected, flushing slightly.

"Of course not, just sit back and let us kill off these impudent fools." Yuki growled.

"I read somewhere that killing the source of _**energia dimoni**_ in a change can reverse the effect in the change that the vampire goes through." Kirane said, off handily. "So if one of these beings is the one Akira bit, and we kill them, then she'll get better."

"Then the course of action is easy enough!" Yuki yelled, "_**FUET SAGRAT**_!"

"_**Fuet Fosc**_!" Kirane lashed out a long whip of energy, tainted pitch black and his twin immediately charged at Yusuke's group with a long whip of energy, coloured pure white.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled out, knocking both whips away.


End file.
